Dreaming Wide Awake
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: He came back. She couldn't move and then before she knew it..she was 12 again. OneShot. SasuSaku.


A/N: This is my first Naruto anything…I'm a SasuSaku fan so…

Rock on!! One-shot.

**Dreaming Wide Awake**

**By Aimie**

_--When gray meets light it creates new colors that stay lost until they find each other—_

Sakura walked down the bare streets of Konoha thinking, she seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

She would just stop paying attention to everything else in the world and just think of her current situation in life.

It didn't look to good.

Sakura, the girl who had been weak, the girl who everyone thought had no abilities as a ninja, became so much more than they thought she would ever become.

Ino ran a mile, panting and sweating until she came face to face with her best friend.

"Did you hear Forehead?" she asked panting, she put her hands to her knees, just struggling to breathe.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked smiling sadly.

"He's back…" Ino said looking at Sakura's eyes and searching for some emotion. Sakura adverted her eyes and turned away.

"Oh."

Sakura promised herself that she would avoid crying in his presence at all costs, so she merely walked away from Ino and to her house.

She caught the bits of gossip around the village, sighing she thought about hiding from him.

"_Did you hear?"_

_--_

"_That Uchiha kid is back…"_

_--_

"_Isn't he being put on probation or something?"_

_--_

"_Tsunade-hime said that he wouldn't be allowed out of the village…"_

Sakura sighed. Maybe just maybe she could avoid him,maybe if luck was on her side, she wouldn't see him at all.

She didn't need more problems than she already had. She was known as one of the top medic-nin anywhere, she had great chakra control, she was convinced that she could overcome this minority in her life.

But who was she kidding? He wasn't a minority. He had been everything to her…

Sakura sighed once more and decided that hiding wouldn't do any good…maybe if she just ignored him? She laughed at her stupidity.

"_Baka! Baka!" _mentally scolded herself.

Sighing, for what seemed like the millionth time that day she walked outside, to the sidewalk. Maybe she would get lucky and not have to see him at all….

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hai?" she asked annoyed. She had thinking to do, and avoiding to do she didn't need and idiot talking to her!

"Sasuke-teme is back!" he said enthusiastically jumping up and down.

"Great…" she looked around.

His smile faded from his face. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said beginning to walk away from Naruto.

"Aren't you going to go see Sasuke?" he asked.

"No, Naruto, not now." She smiled sadly and began on her journey to the supermarket.

She walked past a tomato cart, she shook her head. Why did everything remind her of him? She decided to linger by the tomato cart. She smiled. Did he even think of her at all?

Sakura touched a tomato, and stroked it's soft core. She picked it up.

"Are you going to buy that?" asked the old man who had been selling the tomatoes.

"Uh..ano..eh.." she stuttered. Her cheeks turned beet red and she began to put the tomato down so that she could make her escape.

"Are you going to buy that?" the old man asked again impatiently.

"_Yes. She is."_

She froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she had lost control of all her five senses and if she had ever had a sixth sense it would've been lost too.

"Okay then, if she's buying it, can I have my 1.50?" the old man nagged.

Sasuke smirked and handed the old man the money.

"Sakura…" he looked at her.

_--A world that you've never seen before…starts moving in slow motion—_

She snapped out of her trance. Luck was defiantly not on her side. What had she ever done to the world for it to give her bad luck?

Had she stepped on a cat? As far as she knew she hadn't killed anyone intentionally, she hadn't not honored her parents…she counted her sins on her fingertips.

Her only sin was falling in love with an arrogant bastard like him.

She internally gasped. She still couldn't move.

"Sakura?" he looked at her raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"Same old Sakura." He smirked and rolled his onyx eyes.

"I'm not the same…" she said looking at him.

"Please." He scoffed. "You're still annoying."

"Right. Of course I am." She narrowed her eyes, Sakura suddenly became angry. "But I'm stronger now. I'm not that weak little girl that you left behind on that bench 5 years ago!"

"Hn."

"That's not a response Sasuke!" she yelled, poking him in the chest.

"_She should be crying by now…" _he thought.

"You never cared about anyone here, so why bother coming back?" she asked shaking her head. "Didn't you already do what you needed to do? Kill Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! You're so infuritating!" she stomped away.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering why she hadn't added –kun to his name, why she hadn't hugged him yet, told him she loved him, or something along those lines yet. He then realized he was denser than Naruto sometimes and ran after her.

_--This world's so real, like a kaleidoscope made clear. To touch, to feel. What if we made it disappear?—_

She had hoped and prayed that she wouldn't end up in this position. But, obviously heaven and God hated making her happy.

"Hey Sakura?"

She turned around. "What do you want?"

"Look." He sighed. "I..I didn't exactly _want _to leave. I had to leave. I had to become stronger..I.."

"Are you trying to apologize? Because this doesn't sound like an apology." She narrowed her eyes. "You were already stronger here, I don't understand why--"

"My brother—"

"Your brother, your brother, that is all we ever hear!" she screamed. "I for one…am tired."

"You don't understand…" he looked away.

"Then make me understand!" she screamed. "I want to. I thought I understood, but now…here, I just don't."

"Hn. Nobody could ever understand what I went through." He said sadly.

She laughed bitterly. "Oh please. Don't be so emo." She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't exactly fit _you._"

"Is that sarcasm?" he raised an eyebrow at her smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

_--Am I living now, out loud? Cause' I can't hide me from you. And I'm not afraid somehow, to let you see right through me.—_

"You should really stop doing this to me." He said looking away.

"I'm not doing anything to you." She said. "My only crime against you, was having loved you."

His eyes widened but he then relaxed. "No, you know that's not true." He smirked.

"Oh it's not? Then why did you leave me after I asked you to stay. I cried for you…." She shook her head.

"I can see right through your little game Sakura. You're fighting your emotions…" he scoffed and sat down on a nearby chair. They were standing in front of a restaurant arguing.

"Please…" she rolled her eyes. "How could anyone love you?"

He didn't know why, but that comment hurt him. It pierced the heart he thought was black. It pierced the heart he didn't know he possessed.

And that heart that had been kept silent for so long began to beat again.

"I'm serious Sakura stop doing this to me." He said getting up.

"You're delirious. I'm not doing anything but putting you in your place you bastard." She narrowed her eyes.

Damn her. Damn her to hell. She was making the poor Uchiha feel things that wounded his pride. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop it Sakura." He said. "Or I won't be held responsible for what I do to you. You're provoking me."

"Is that a threat Uchiha? Bring it on, at least if you wound me I can heal myself…" she raised an eyebrow. " But I as sure as hell won't be healing you. You're not worth it."

"Chikuso Sakura!" he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open when he did this but they slowly fluttered closed as she put her arms around his neck/

_--...I must be dreaming wide awake...--  
_

A/N: Okay. Yep. This is my first Naruto anything (as mention up above) and yeah. –nods- I hope you all like it. I worked really hard on this, though my head and throat are throbbing, yep.

-Aimie –chan.

PS: Yo Mac!! Hahaha.


End file.
